This invention generally relates to the representation of image information in a document.
Traditional documents often use images to compliment or accompany the text information within the document. Images are typically included within the document to help the person reading the document better understand the text. Using conventional publishing software enables the author or editor of the document can manually determine what images are to be included in the document, how large the images should be and finally where to place them on a given page.
In some cases, it would be advantageous if the publishing software could automatically collect images from the document and organize them for different types of presentations. This would allow the images in different documents to be used for a variety of different purposes. For example, it would be useful if publishing software could select the key images from a document and present them to a user. Unfortunately, the current offering of publishing software is not designed to automatically analyze the images in a document and present them in different formats.